All for you
by latuacantanteec
Summary: bella gets pregnate and leaves edward, she goes back to forks for her dads funeral with two children... bella16 edward 19


I walked into the room. my belly bursting out. my family was gone, and I was alone. raising two children in the process. I left him because i thought that he would be mad, i thought that he would think I cheated on him. but I didn't. he was older then me . I was fifteen, and he was seventeen, we both got along greatly. but when I found out I was prego- I left and ran, in fear of what might happen, I thought he would come after me. but he didn't, and I was thankful for that.

two years later:

I was going back to forks, my father Charlie swan had just passed which meant a sixteen year old girl with two kids, and now I was regretting ever leaving. I was sixteen. I have two kids. when I arrived I saw the one person who understood why I was leaving, My best friend, Jacob Black. "Bella" he squealed. I laughed from his behavior. he truly was a five year old on the inside. " Hey, I've missed you soooo much. this is Katrina, and this is , Jason." i pointed to the two twins. " wow they look a lot like Edward." he said I flinched, "Bella" a voice behind me said. I froze. this couldn't be true. why was he still here. he wasn't suppose to be. I turned around to see the one person that I thought I would never see again. Edward Cullen. Jake must of done this. I looked back to Jake who was watching closely. " I will kill you Jacob Black" I yelled. I tried to run but I was caught by Edwards hand. he looked almost pained to see me run. then his eyes turned black, as he saw the two little ones running around. he was mad. " you cheated on me" he yelled. I shook my head. " they are just like you. do you know how hard it is. I haven't gotten to go back to school because of them. im a mother. the mother of your monster children. but I love them a whole lot more then anything right now" I yelled back, he stood there in shock. " mine" he asked, I nodded. " can I see them" he asked. " no, I don't want them near you. That's how I want it to be. After this damn funeral im moving back to Alaska, then maybe i will be able to give them the life they deserve." i said. he laughed. " like you could take care of them. you can barely take care of yourself. you should just give them over to me. at least i can sustain them." he laughed bitterly. " yeah only on mommy and daddies fortune" i spat back. he looked pained. " you didn't hear. they are Dead. my brothers and sisters left the fortune to me. i can take care of them. and i will." he said. " no you wont. you wont go near them." i screamed. he glared at me. " Bella are you forgetting that I already graduated, run the family business. I can hold custody of you if I wanted to. you don't seem fit to take care of your self. what makes you think that i will let them be with you." he said. " stay away" I warned. " no, i want custody. and i will sue your ass off, if you don't let me see them. I will put you in so much pain that your life will be like mine when you left" he said. "i thought you where leaving, that's the only reason why i came back." i whispered. he laughed. " I will see you in court Bella" he said and left. Jake ran over to me with the twins. "mama what's wrong" Jason asked. i shook my head, my children where mine, not his. after the funeral, Edward came up to me again. he gave me an envelope, and walked away. i opened it up, and it was everything that was needed for court. the date was on my birthday. i knew he did this on purpose. also in the envelop was a note.

Dearest Bella,

I look forward to seeing you in court, I have been notified that after the case is delt with you will be put into a home. After all you are just a girl, who is not fit to take care of her

self. but I have a little surprise for you on Monday, love you forever ..EDWARD

i cringed after i saw the note. there was no way i was going to win this case.

DAY OF CASE:

" all rise for the case of custody over Katrina and Jason Swan, Judge Mathews" the baylift said.

the judge came in and Edward started talking. " Bella left and didn't return, until a few days ago. i wanted to share the children but she told me not to go near them. so i respected that, and that's why we are here. Obviously neither of us are fit to be parents. she is only sixteen and im about nineteen. i can sustain the children's needs, but

i would rather them go to the adoption agency. there they could be placed in a suitable home and they would grow up happy and healthy. Bella has been with them for a year. i have seen what they look like. they are in horrible condition. so is she. Personally i think that if she didn't come back, they would have been dead within a couple of more months. my point is that she is nothing but a mere child, and cannot handle them, she has to finish school, get a job and other things," he stated. i sat there wide eyed. " please step down Mr,Cullen. Ms Swan, what is your argument." the judge said. " well first of all, when i left i thought that he would have left to. today i learned that he wanted to give my children to an adoption agency, which i would never think he would want. but he is full of surprises, i left in fear of him, sure we had a great relation ship a year ago but now he's old and im still a kid. but i think that them staying with me would be a good lessen for all of the pregnant teens out there, stay with your loved ones. i have none. i only have Katrina and Jason and my best friend Jake." i said. she nodded. " i hear by grant the custody of the children in Mr, Cullen 's favor. they will be put into an adoption agency." she declared. i held in my cry. " which brings us to the next thing. the custody of you Bella." she said looking at me. " your honor i would love to take bella in" Edward said, " No" i screamed, the judge looked surprised by me. " mr Cullen, you just gave the two adorable children up to social services. why would you take in bella" she asked. " well i cant raise a child, but bella is already raised and knows right from wrong. you can simply see that if Bella stayed with me we could be sure she has a home. in adoption agencies, well lets face it. the people who adopt are looking for the babies and younger generation, so that they can raise them the way they want and not have to live with other peoples mistakes" he said. the judge nodded. " i hear by grant the custody of Bella Swan to Mr Cullen" she said. Edward smirked,

after the judge left Edward came over to me. "Why did you do that, you gave them away to people i don't know." i cried, he laughed. " relax Bella, you need to calm down, everything will be ok." he said. I shook my head. " nothing will ever be ok. You ruined it all. I was doing just fine. I worked five jobs, and sent them to day care, they had food and clothes. They had every thing they needed." i said. He rolled his eyes, " your being over dramatic love" he said. I stepped away from him. " don't ever call me that. I only have to stay with you for two years, then i promise you i will never see you again." i spat. He laughed. " Bella, she sentenced you to about twenty years with me" he said

" what, why" i said. This pissed me off even more. First i lose my children, then i get sent to my ex's to live, now this. " yeah its because she doesn't think you can handle your self yet. She thinks that you are going to kill your self when you turn eight teen. Didn't you hear her" he asked. I glared at him. I looked around the room to find Jake. When i found him i ran up to him. " Bella i am so sorry about everything." he said. I smiled. " its fine, just promise me you wont knock up a younger kid and get her prego then let her leave. Go after her." i whispered. He nodded. We hugged for what felt like all eternity. " Bella, its time to go, we'll be seeing you around Jacob, and thank you for all that you have done for me " he said. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I still had tears coming down the side of my cheek. He stopped in front of a bright orange labergini. I stared at it for a second, " what do you think" he asked, " it's a little ostintaniouse, don't you think" i asked. He laughed, "nope" he said. He pulled me along and opened the door for me. When he started driving he noticed something that bothered him. He started driving really fast, and stopped at a fast food restaurant. " Get out" he ordered, I got out of the car and followed him into the place. He ordered like fiver burgers and a lot of fries, and soda. When he came back to the table i was sitting at he handed me two of the burgers and like a whole bunch of fries, " eat" he said. I stared at him. " im not hungry" i said. He looked at me for a minute. " Bella how much do you weigh " he asked. " um i don't know" i answered. He rolled his eyes, " your to small for your age. I swear if you weigh under a hundred pounds you will be in a lot of trouble." he said. "Edward, what happened after i left" i asked. He looked at me then sighed. " I graduated two years early, then went to become a doctor at college. I graduated top of my class and two years before i was supposed to. So now i run both a clinic and my fathers business" he said. " why do you care about how much i weigh" i asked. He looked at me with disgust. " Bella, you could be sick, you may not be able to have kids again. And most of all i know for a fact that you never really ate, just by looking at you." he said. I stared at him wide eyed. How did he know all of this. Well he was a doctor. I looked away. " Bella you helped me become what i am today. I worked harder and got where i am . I graduated early twice and i was speared four years of my life. I cant figure you out though. You use to be so easy to read, now its like your lifeless. What did they do to the energy filled Bella i knew."he asked, i cringed. " she gave birth to monsters, and had gotten abused by one of her bosses" i said. He looked at me. " lets go" he mumbled and got up. We left the place and went back to the house. But he pulled me towards his office. " what are we doing" i asked. " im making sure your healthy Bella" he said. He looked me over and frowned with a disapproving look. "Bella, how could you starve your self." he asked, " i got use to it i guess" i said. He sighed and left the room and came back with some food. " Bella eat this now" he said. I shook my head. " i told you im not hungry i already ate back at Jake's" i said. He looked at me again. " your obviously lying Bella. I can see right through you, if i poked you right in the stomach you would fall" he said. "Yeah right. I eat enough to keep me going. Im fine Edward" i said. He rolled his eyes and poked my stomach. I fell and he caught me.

" told you" he said. I frowned. " Bella i need you to eat all of this, i will be right back, this better be half way or more done. " he said. He took the garbage can and the draws out so i couldn't hide it. I sighed when he left. The door was closed. Great now i have to make my self sick. I started eating but i got full very fast. When he came back in he frowned. I only ate like a quarter of it. " Bella i think you have an eating disorder" he said


End file.
